<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pleasantview Chronicles by tybald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162212">The Pleasantview Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/pseuds/tybald'>tybald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Bella is still missing, Brandi and Neil LeTourneau are siblings, Character Death, Daniel Pleasant is a bastard, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Komei and Jan Tellerman are siblings, Lilith is so tired at this point, Mary-Sue is hella blind, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Pleasantview itself is dramatic so, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, The Pleasants are hella rich, Trans Female Character, Uberhood, and she's be 'till she dies, at least that's what i wanna do, too much drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/pseuds/tybald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is me trying to develop my writing skills and my english by writing what happens in my sims 2 gameplay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Goth/Original Female Character(s), Allegra Gorey/Castor Nova, Ashley Pitts/Ivy Copur, Ashley Pitts/Original Female Character(s), Brandi LeTourneau/Komei Tellerman, Brittany Upsnott/Original Male Character(s), Cassandra Goth/Don Lothario, Daniel Pleasant/Jessica Ebadi, Daniel Pleasant/Mary-Sue Pleasant, Daniel Pleasant/Sandy Bruty, Dina Caliente/Daniel Pleasant, Dina Caliente/Don Lothario, Dina Caliente/Mortimer Goth, Dirk Dreamer/Lilith Pleasant, Dustin Broke/Angela Pleasant, Heather Huffington/Ashley Pitts, Heather Huffington/Martin Ruben, Heather Huffington/Original Male Character(s), Jan Tellerman/Neil LeTourneau, Jennifer Burb/John Burb, Joshua Ruben/Nina Caliente, Joshua Ruben/Original Female Character(s), Kaylynn Langerak/Daniel Pleasant, Kaylynn Langerak/Kevin Beare, Kevin Beare/Jane Stacks, Lucy Burb/Original Male Character(s), Marisa Bendett/Daniel Pleasant, Martin Ruben/Allegra Gorey, Tiffany Sampson/Castor Nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pleasantview Chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a windy evening. Summer it's giving its last breaths and Pleasantview is already opening its arms to receive fall. The butler is serving the dinner for the Pleasant family while they have an animated discussion over the latest news in the house: their favorite child, Angela, is finally getting married to her high school sweetheart, Dustin.</p>
<p>—I thought you would never take the next step! It took you forever —said Mary-Sue, giving the girl a gigantic smile. Then proceeded to offer a thankful look to Eric who gave her a really good-looking plate of turkey.</p>
<p>—Well, at first I didn't think it was necessary —Angela commented, her love-filled gaze fixed in her fiancé's—. But then I decided that, if we really wanted to form a family, we should start by tying the knot.</p>
<p>Alyssa, their youngest child, then cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention —And what about us?</p>
<p>—Yeah —the blond man said—, I think we did all backwards —followed by everyone's laugh. Everyone's except for Daniel's. Instead, he was playing with the food on the plate, putting some pieces of turkey aside with the fork.</p>
<p>—Daniel, what's wrong? —his wife asked, clearly worried. He has been like this for a long time, but he would always succeed by changing the topic of the conversation. This time would be different.</p>
<p>Before he would answer with his classic excuse —new brands, interviews, conflicts on his team—, someone knocks the door. Eric, as instructed, goes to open the door, followed by a curious Alyssa. The little girl couldn't help but gasp when she noticed what was happening.</p>
<p>—Could I talk with Mr. Daniel Pleasant? —a woman asked. She was wearing a really tidy bun and a dark suit. The strictness of her facial structures were smoothed by her sweet gaze.</p>
<p>Daniel then appeared on the front door, meeting his worst nightmare turning into a reality.</p>
<p>Behind the woman, were three kids: two tall boys around the age of twelve, one of them holding a little girl by her hand.</p>
<p>All three of them were blonde, all three of them had his features. <em>All three of them were the living proof of his infidelity.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>